Town Of Beginnings
Description The Town Of Beginnings is the main settlement on floor 1 of Sword Craft Online, the beginning point of all players and also the largest town in Aincraft. It is the place where the majority of players reside. There is a central circular plaza in the city surrounded by player merchants. The south side of the plaza leads to a large black palace where players can use their keys to open crates. A teleport gate is the method used to fast travel between the floors of Aincraft. It is located at the central plaza of the Town of Beginnings and allows free teleportation to any other floor where a gate is activated. Each teleport gate is activated after the player who beat the boss of the previous floor's opens it and access is then granted. There are a total of two banks in the city. One North east and the other North west from the teleport gate heading towards the gate. The city also contains various Recipe Inscribing Tables for recipe sheets and crafting anvils to craft equipment or repair items. There are 2 merchants that players can sell monster drops to and a total of 12* traders in the city. Location Town of Beginnings is located in the first floor of Aincraft. Coordinates: 250 Y: 74 Z: 212 Housing You may rent Inn's or residences in the Town of Beginnings. There are many available housing opportunities for players to claim for a temporary amount of time. The rents are purchasable in 2 weeks intervals and may not be rented for more than 6 months. If the rented property reaches 0 days, all the items, chests, blocks and entities will be deleted from the rented facility. It is recommended that the player who rents a residence/inn remains up to date with rent to avoid the loss of personal items. The Housing prices for the Town Of Beginnings are as follows: * Inn - 5 cor / block * Rent - 8 cor / block * Residence - 250 cor / block Traders and Merchants Merchants and Traders from all over have gathered together to form a market for players to purchase their goods in the biggest town of Aincraft. The merchants you may find are blacksmiths, food Vendors, decor merchants, potion brewers, armorers and brewers at taverns. There is also a number of hidden traders that will trade rare items. The traders and merchants in the Town of Beginnings are: * Key Merchant * Ring of Beginnings * Nebula Trader Quests There is also a considerable amount of quests for players to start off gaining EXP and cor. Many quest offer items as rewards and some give you unique skills that the player can unlock by completing them. All the quest in the Town of Beginnings are: Level 1 quests * Fetch a Dozen (Kill quest) * Chicken Extermination (Kill quest) * Irie's Game (Fetch quest) * Charles's Friends (Kill quest) * Cursed Mine (Fetch quest) * Rat Infestation (Kill quest) Level 2 quests * Phis's Deliveries (Delivery quest) * Bacon Bacon (Kill quest) * Apple Pie (Fetch quest) * Messenger's Journey (Delivery quest) * Baked Goods (Delivery quest) Level 3 quests * Arin's Issue (Delivery quest) * Supply the City (Kill quest) * Stuffed Animal (Kill quest) * Jones's Cow Flesh (Kill quest) Level 5 quest * Sara's Skill (Fetch quest) Level 7 quests * Iron Bar (Fetch quest) * Iron Whetstone (Kill quest) * The Heifer Strikes Back (Kill quest) Level 10 quest * Drake's Items (Kill quest) Notes Town of Beginnings is the place where most players reside since it is fairly affordable to live in. It is recommended to rent an Inn or residence when starting your journey. Players are also recommended to complete a few quests before leaving the town of beginnings. There is no requirement to start any quests, however, some are harder than others. Category:Locations